Bedtime Story
by hereford cow
Summary: Hermione has been the dreading the night where her children ask for the whole bedtime story...so what happens when she has to tell it?


**Disclaimer:** I unfortunatly do not own Harry Potter thinks of naughty thoughts! or anything associated with him and his world. I do however own this story...so dont steal it! And I dont own the line "You never get bored of this one do you?", i borrowed it from What A Girl Wants

**Dedications:** Vicky May! (you know why!)

**Author Notes:** Ok, it may be boring at the moment, but just hang on, it does get better, i promise!

**

* * *

**

**Bedtime Story**

**Chapter One**

"You never get bored of this one do you?" I whispered as I kissed my two children's blonde heads. I leaned over the crib, handing Aimee her blanket and Samson his teddy.

"Once upon a time there was a young girl named Hermione Granger. One July when she was ten, she received a letter. This letter didn't come in the post like normal letters, this letter was posted by owl.

"This letter told her that she had been accepted into the top wizarding school in Britain, and told her that she was a witch. Hermione and her parents didn't know what to believe. For a few weeks they thought that someone was playing a joke on them. A second letter retold them that she was a witch and told her what to do, where to go and how to go to the school. Soon the family accepted it and by the time September came, they were all ready, and Hermione's parents took her to the train station.

"On the train, whilst she was helping a boy find his toad, she met two people. These two people would become her best friends through out her time at Hogwarts. They were Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. The three became inseperable, getting into plenty of mischief, breaking many school rules. Hermione feared they would get expelled, but funnily enough they never did," I looked back down at my twins, and saw them fast asleep, I kissed them once more and crept out of the nursery, shutting the door behind me.

I walked down the stairs to my office in the basement. Using the key that hung around my neck to open the huge oak door.

I wasn't surprised to see a fire burning in the stone fireplace or three owls sitting patiently on a wooden perch. I smiled noticing Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl, an Eagle owl, Dumbledore's own and a small scruffy tawny owl, which I gave to Neville and Luna as a wedding present not that long ago.

Hedwig flew over to me, landing on my outstretched arm, sticking out her left leg. I untied the small package from her, and allowed her to fly over to the perch once more. Next Dumbledore's owl flew over my head, dropping an envelope into my outspread hand, before flying back to the perch, where he nudged the Longbottom's dozing owl, who flew over to me, dropping his own envelope onto my head before crashing into the wall behind me.

"Oh Taurus!" I cried, picking him up with my spare hand before carefully standing him on the perch where he began drinking. I smiled and went to sit down on my leather chair to read my letters.

I opened Harry's cautiously, and smiled as several chocolate frogs fell out onto my lap.

_Mi,_

_Floo me as soon as you get this,_

_Love Harry_

_Ps. look at the cards_

I took a box into my hands and opened it up carefully, placing the chocolate frog onto an abandoned plate on the desk. I turned over the card to see Harry smiling up at me. I gasped in shock and continued to read.

Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, is legendary for surviving the 'Avada Kadavra' curse from Voldemort at the age of one. The only damage left was a lightening shaped scar on the middle of his forehead. This scar was lost in the final battle after he killed Voldemort, saving both the wizarding and muggle world from Voldemort's reign. 

I turned the card over once more and smiled to see Harry still standing tall, smiling enthusiastically. I propped it next to the frame that held a photo of Harry and Ron, smiling at graduation.

I gave Hedwig a nod and she flew effortlessly out of the open window. I then picked up the Hogwart's letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you and the twins? I do hope you aren't wearing yourself out too much. Which reminds me, two maids are on their way to help you out. I do hope they meet your standards, only the best for you, my girl._

_Harry is coming along fantastically, and is keeping distracted, which is great. He really does miss you, it's hard for him. He's lost so much already. Please make sure you floo him when you can._

_Ronald has been excelling in his training, and even though he has the makings of an excellent Quidditch coach, he has his heart set on playing first. He has applied to many teams, and is waiting rather impatiently for replies._

_Molly and Arthur are coming along fine. The healer said that they have been waking for longer periods of time. Ron has been coping with Padma's help. Ginny has also been coping, with help from a certain Irish man, much to Ron's annoyance. Oh well, young love is a uncontrolled power that not even magic can tame. Weasley Wizarding Wheezes have rocketed, with sales reaching heights familiar to Zonko's. _

_The professors and I are missing you, well, Severus didn't exactly put it into so many words, but you could tell, your like family to him now. _

_Well, I better go or else I'll be late for the Sorting, and we couldn't do with that could we?_

_Yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Tears ran down my cheek as I read how the world was slowly moving on without me. I considered going back, but I couldn't risk it. Not yet anyway. I turned to see Dumbledore's owl off, but he was already gone. Taurus however was becoming very fidgety. I quickly pulled out the Longbottom's envelope, opening it quickly.

_Hi Mi,_

_Just got back from the honeymoon,_

_Scotland was beautiful, hiking through the hills felt so refreshing. You should try it some time! _

_You'll never guess who we saw! The Loch Ness Monster! It was swimming on top of the lake, but the muggles were too blind to see it! It defiantly made our day!_

_Missing you,_

_Love Neville and Luna_

_Ps. Wish you were here!_

At the bottom of the tattered parchment, two smiling people were smiling up at me. It was Neville and Luna posing in front of a large lake. I looked closer and saw a large Loch Ness monster gliding in the background as wind blew Luna's blonde hair in front of her face.

I opened the top draw, pulling out a piece of paper and a biro out. I began to scribble a reply.

_Dear Nev and Luna,_

_Glad to hear you had so much fun. I'd love to see more photos one day!_

_Speak soon,_

_Mi_

I whistled to Taurus who came flying over to me, sticking out his leg as he tried to land, resulting in him falling backwards onto the floor. I gasped, picking him us as fast as possible. I tied the letter on and took him over to the window. I stood there watching him fly away before walking over to the fireplace.

I took a handful of dust from the pot on the mantle piece, throwing it into the orange flames, causing it to turn a vibrant green. I stuck my head through and called out to my best friends.

**End Of Chapter**


End file.
